As electronic consumer products are increasingly thin, sound cavity structures of loudspeaker boxes of portable electronic equipment such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like have been gradually changed from a front sound outlet mode to a side sound outlet mode.
The speaker in relevant technologies includes a box body with a receiving space and a sound production unit received in the receiving space, the sound production unit includes a diaphragm for vibrating to produce sound, the box body and the diaphragm encircle a front cavity, the box body includes a bottom wall and a side wall extending from the bottom wall, the speaker is provided with a sound outlet channel penetrating through the side wall, and the sound outlet channel is communicated with the front cavity. However, when high-frequency components and high-frequency noise are amplified due to resonance of the front cavity, or when high-frequency response or high-frequency noise is relatively high, the hearing is seriously influenced.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a speaker to overcome the aforesaid problems.